


Young Justice: Prom Edition

by Lost_Girl_02



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Minor amounts of Angst, The Team goes to prom, mainly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Girl_02/pseuds/Lost_Girl_02
Summary: Prom season is here, and the Team realizes that they are just normal teenagers who want to enjoy their respective dances. With drama and romance and friendship intersecting, can they survive the ultimate high school experience: prom night?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another fic that I wrote four years ago! I just wanted to post this here, but it is also on fanfiction.net (although that one has 3 chapters the fics are nearly identical in terms of content).
> 
> Enjoy!

Mt. Justice

April 14

"Sooo," M'gann drawled, "who's going to prom?"

"I don't know," Zatanna sighed, flopping back onto the couch in the corner of the Martian's room. "Nightwing and I are only juniors. Besides, I doubt he's going to have the time, he's going to be busy helping train the new Robin."

"My school doesn't even have a stupid prom," Artemis pouted, crossing her arms. "So, I hope Wally has a plan to ask me to Keystone's dance. But knowing Wally, he's going to wait until the very last minute to ask."

"Kaldur's already asked me to an Atlantean graduation ball," Raquel added, floating up to sit on top of a tall dresser, a shy smile adorning a normally confident face. "But I'll take him to Dakota High's dance as well. After all, I don't really know how to dance underwater quite yet."

"What's wrong Zatanna?" M'gann asked, noting the way the magician was staring forlornly at the ceiling, the laughter slowly dying down.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking. Is it selfish of me to think that I want one of those big, creative proposals that every girl seems to get. And I want to go with Rob--Nightwing, but anyways, it doesn't matter. I doubt he's even going to ask," she said in a rush, swinging her legs so she was sitting upright.

"I don't think you're being selfish," M'gann said, putting her hand on Zatanna's arm. "Besides, I know what you mean about the proposal. Every girl nowadays seems to get one; Connor asked me during lunch, in front of everyone and with a bunch of flowers and chocolates.

"Yeah, it's basically a requirement for every guy who asks a girl to prom," Artemis chimed in. "I even heard Wally talking to the guys about his own prom-posal."

"See, I know that's what happens, but I just don't think it's going to happen to me," Zatanna griped, tipping her head back to look at her friends pleadingly.

"Well then you have to take charge," Rocket replied, pumping her fist in the air. "You go to Happy Harbor High, right?"

"Yeah," Zatanna nodded, "ever since I moved into the Cave full-time."

"Good," Artemis said, "since no one knows Nightwing's ID, you have to ask him to Happy Harbor's dance. Plus...I know that Nightwing is currently in the main cavern working on some code. It's a perfect time for a certain magician to drop some not-so subtle hints about prom."

The four girls broke out into giggles, while Zatanna blushed, twisting her charm bracelet. "Okay, I'll go talk to him."

Her friends cheered and practically pushed the dark-haired girl out the door, towards the main cavern.

She finger-combed her hair as she walked into the open cavern, but she stopped short as she saw what was going on inside. Dick was in his full Nightwing getup and was standing in the center of the room.

_And was kissing Barbara Gordon_.

It didn't seem like an innocent or friendly kiss either.  Barbara's arm was looped around his neck, her other hand trailing down the front of his chest.

Zatanna couldn't bear to look at the couple any longer than she needed to confirm what she was seeing. She felt the first tears leak out of her eyes and rushed out the door, barreling into the next open room she could find--the open gymnasium.

* * *

Dick Grayson was typing extra security codes in the main part of the Cave, after returning from a patrol three hours earlier. He had been so busy that he had never even bothered to change out of his new Nightwing costume.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was too distracted to get much work done; Gotham Academy didn't offer a prom, but he managed to snag two tickets to Happy Harbor's dance (courtesy of Connor, Megan, and a good bit of server hacking). Dick wanted to ask Zatanna to the dance, but she was so...

"Ugh," he groaned aloud, resting his head in his hands. "Why can't I just ask her?"

"Ask me what?" A female voice called, but not the one he was expecting. He turned around and found himself face-to-face with Barbara Gordon.

"Uh, nothing. What are you doing here?" He asked as she walked forward. She had clearly just come from training, as her tank top was clearly damp in places, and her spandex shorts displayed more of her legs than her batsuit.

"You sure?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and shifting even closer to him so that their bodies were brushing with each breath.

"Ye--" he was cut off, however, when she pulled his neck down, pressing her lips against his.

Instinctively, he put his hands on her waist, but she took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss, trailing a hand down his chest.

_Where did this come from_ _?_ Dick thought to himself, he pulling away and looking at his friend in confusion.

"You know," she said, drawing out the last word, and smirking slightly. "I don't have a prom, but I'm sure we can have just as enjoyable a night though."

Before he could respond or step away, he heard a small gasp come from one of the many doorways. Dick finally ducked out of Barbara's arms, his eyes scanning the circular room, before they landed on the door leading to the gym and bedrooms. His heart sank to his stomach as he caught a glimpse of dark curls disappearing around the corner.

"Look, Babs," he started, apologetically, "I'm not...I already bought tickets to prom. But, I got to go. See you later?"

Barbara looked crestfallen, but spending too much time around Bruce made her strong, and she lifted her head, nodded, and walked back towards the kitchen.

With Babs out of view, Nightwing ran to the door. Whoever was standing there was long gone, but he hadn't trained with the World's Greatest Detective for years without picking up some tips.

He took off towards the gym and skidded to a stop right outside the closed door. Dick put his ear to the door, barely hearing the muffled sobs that came from the other side.

"Zee?" He called hesitantly, "Can I come in?"

The sobs stopped abruptly, but there was no answer. He slowly pushed the door open, and saw her in the bizarre position of sitting on the lower of the uneven bars and leaning against the higher one.

"That can't be comfortable," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you want?" Zatanna shot back, wiping at her cheeks, a flash of silver at her wrist. "I don't want to talk to you."

"You still have that charm bracelet?" He asked, bewildered and climbing up to sit next to her.

"Yeah. I still remember when you gave it to me three years ago," she explained, fiddling with the  _Z_ -charm and the star-shaped one.

"I remember giving it to you. That was such a Valentine's Day disaster," he grinned, and this time Zee smiled as well. "Do you want to go to prom with me?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big night has finally arrived and the Team finally gets to enjoy their respective prom nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second and final chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Zatanna was shocked. Maybe it wasn't a huge blowout proposal like she thought, but it was the one she needed right now.

"So...?" Nightwing asked, blushing. "Was that silence a--"

"Yes," Zatanna replied, awkwardly leaning over to wrap him in a hug.

"Here," he declared, grinning like a child, hopping down gracefully. Dick helped her off the bar and pulled her into a proper hug.

 _This is perfect_ , she thought, unable to help the smile that crossed her face.  _I'm going to prom with my best friend! Who might actually be...something more._

* * *

The rest of the week flew by with dress fittings, shoe shopping, and more make-up and hairstyle decisions made than previously thought necessary.

Wally had finally asked Artemis--by running at full speed, setting up a banner and flowers that read.  _Prom? <3_. Artemis had laughed at first, at the sheer Wally-ness of it all, but in the end, she had said yes.

Before long, it was Saturday and the girls spent the entire day getting ready, doing each other's hair and make-up and dancing around M'gann's room, giggling like they were much younger.

On the other hand, the guys spent the day running around picking up their tuxes, getting flowers and corsages for their dates.

"Is anyone nervous?" M'gann asked, dabbing at her pink lipstick. "I definitely am."

"Not really," Raquel replied, fixing her short hair. "But my relationship with Kaldur is a lot less serious than your all's relationships."

"Let's just get going," Artemis said, blushing under the stares she was receiving from her friends. " _What_ _?_ It's not like I've never worn a dress before."

* * *

Dick nervously fiddled with his cuffs as all of the guys on the Team waited in the main living area for the girls.

"You okay, dude?" Wally sped over, carrying a huge bouquet of assorted flowers for the resident archer. "Want some flowers?"

He laughed, twirling the small bunch of entwined red roses he had bought for Zatanna. Being a billionaire's protege didn't always earn him enough allowance for fancy flowers and corsages--despite what one might think.

"Good luck wi--" Wally paused, his jaw dropping as he stared over his friend's shoulder.

The younger "sidekick" turned around, his own eyes widening slightly.

Zatanna was standing in the entrance of the living room, a black, shimmery high-low dress pooling at her feet. It had an empire waist and sweetheart neckline with a white sash at the waist that darkened until it matched her dress. Her dark hair was curled into a side ponytail and she wore red high heels that matched the roses Dick Grayson had brought her.

"Don't let Artemis see you drooling over another girl tonight," Zatanna teased, snapping both boys out of their reveries.

"You look...stunning," Dick said, handing her the roses and pinning a matching corsage right above her charm bracelet.

Zatanna playfully elbowed Wally as his jaw dropped even further when he caught sight of Artemis.

The archer wore a long, light green, one-shouldered gown, with a line of beads that trailed across the neckline and down the side of the dress. There was a slit up to her knee in the skirt, and her blonde hair was out of its usual ponytail and was loosely curled around her face.

"Looking for something Baywatch?" Artemis challenged as her boyfriend handed her the bouquet and a marigold corsage.

"Aww," M'gann bubbled, clapping her hands together, a beaming smile on her face. "You guys are just the cutest!"

For prom, M'gann had turned into Megan for the night, and wore a dark pink ball gown with spaghetti straps. There was a lighter pink tulle overskirt, dotted with sequins and she had styled her auburn hair into a fancy up-do.

Connor walked over, and offered the blushing Martian two giant bouquets of purple tulips. Megan giggled as he led her over to one of the couches, right as Raquel and Kaldur sat down on the one opposite of them.

Raquel had on a light blue, mermaid-style dress, with folds in the bodice to the knees where the flare started. Her dress had a halter neckline and her short hair gleamed under a dark blue headband.

"Come on guys!" Megan cried. "It's picture time!"

"You know it's only us, right?" Artemis asked sarcastically. "There's no one here to actually take the pictures."

"Oh," Megan said dejectedly, "but I have a camera."

"Maybe I can help with that," Zatanna interjected, accepting the camera from Megan. " _Aremac, ekat serutcip fo su_!"

The camera jumped out of the magician's hands and began to take pictures of everything and flying haywire around the room

"Oops, _pots_!" The camera froze in midair and Zatanna quickly shooed everyone into position.

The teens all lined up, the couples standing together. " _Eunitnoc_!" After nearly twenty minutes of this little dance, the team finally had boatloads of pictures to show their respective families.

"Time to go!" Megan clapped her hands as the girls grabbed their purses and the entire Team walked over to the Zeta tubes.

 Raquel and Kaldur left first, zetaing to Dakota Ccity, then Wally and Artemis went to Central City for more pictures with their parents, before heading to Keystone High. The last ones in the Cave--Megan, Connor, Zatanna, and Dick--all boarded the bioship to fly out to Happy Harbor High School.

* * *

**Dakota City**

"You look very beautiful tonight, Raquel," Kaldur said formally, as the two exited the Zeta tubes a couple blocks from her high school.

"Thanks Kal," Raquel blused, leading the way. Kaldur had been such a gentleman, insisting on buying her a drink at the dance and paying her back for the tickets.

As they walked into the gym, where the dance was being held, Raquel could tell that the Atlantean was uneasy. He was at least a head taller than the rest of the senior boys, and twice as broad, and she knew he was worried about the collar of his shirt slipping, possibly exposing his gills.

"You okay?" She asked, putting a comforting hand on his arms.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kaldur replied, bowing slightly and extending a hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"Of course," Raquel took her date's hand, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. A slow song was playing and the two teens glided together, Kaldur leading her through a series of graceful steps.

"Wow," Raquel breathed, astonished. "You're an amazing dancer."

"I'm glad you think so, it's much more difficult dancing on land than underwater. One day, would you like to accompany me to an Atlantean ball?"

"I'm looking forward to it," she smiled, planting a quick kiss to his lips, before resting her cheek against his chest.

* * *

**Central City**

"Smile!" Wally's Aunt Iris said, taking yet another picture of the two teens.

Artemis' mother had come in from Gotham and sat with Iris and Wally's mom for over half an hour, chatting and crying about how their kids were all grown up and it was already their prom.

"Mom, Aunt Iris," Wally exclaimed, "enough pictures!"

"Oh, all right," his mom relented. "I just wish the whole Team was here for group photos. Do you think they could zeta...?"

"The Team already took pictures at the Cave," Artemis reassured her, putting her hand on her own mom's shoulder. "We'll send you a bunch of them."

"Alright," her mom relented. "You two kids go have fun."

The couple waved goodbye to their families in unison, walking arm-in-arm out the door.

Artemis and Wally finally made it to Keystone High, walking into the cafeteria for the dance. The DJ was pumping dance music through the speakers at extremely high volumes.

"Wanna' dance?" Wally shouted, nodding his head towards the dance floor.

"Sure!" Artemis replied, nervously eyeing the crush of people in the middle of the cafeteria.

Wally extended his arm and they danced together for about five songs before Wally got hungry. They were making their way off the dance floor when a slow song started playing and then the two just had to dance to it together.

It had been a long road to get to this point, but as Wally bent his neck to kiss her soundly as the song ended, he was glad that they had ended up where it had.

* * *

**Happy Harbor**

"This is going to be so much fun!" Megan clapped, practically skipping into the courtyard. Happy Harbor High was built in a circle with a large, outdoor, grassy area in the center.

"Everything looks so beautiful," Zatanna said, spinning around slowly to see the entire area twinkling in the light of small fairy lights.

"Ooh, I think I see Mal and Karen and everyone!" Megan exclaimed, pulling Connor over to where their school friends were standing.

"You're a lucky man Connor," Mal teased with a wink. "You look great, Megan."

"Thanks! You guys look so amazing too!"

"Why are you looking so down, Marvin?" Connor asked in his usual blunt manner. "Where's Wendy?"

"Well, I was  _going_ to ask her last week, but I never got the nerve," the nervous teen said, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck.

"Aww, Marvin," Megan said sadly, but her face brightened quickly. "Ask her now. She's right over there!"

"Go get 'em, Marvin!" Everyone cheered as their friend walked away, still looking incredibly nervous.

"Wanna' dance?" Mal asked Karen as the music was cranked up yet again.

"Let's go Connor!" Megan said, as the couple followed their friends out onto the dance floor.

Connor cleared his throat nervously, his cheeks reddening slightly, as he looked at his date. "You look...really pretty tonight, Megan. If you didn't know already."

Megan blushed as well, placing her hands on Connor's shoulders. "Thanks, Connor. I couldn't imagine being at my prom with anyone else."

* * *

Dick Grayson and Zatanna wandered around the courtyard for a while once their teammates left to find their friends, and before long, they abandoned their lonely attempts at dancing, walking over to the school's doors.

"Shoot," Zatanna muttered, tugging on the door handle fruitlessly. "It's locked."

"Not for long," Dick said, punctuated by his signature laugh as the doors clicked open.

Zatanna sighed, smiling at the peacefulness of the inside of the empty school. "It's so nice and quiet in here," she whispered, not wanting to disturb the stillness too much.

"Yeah, it is," Dick agreed, fiddling with a wrapped box he brought out of his jacket. "Here, I wanted to give this to you privately."

The magician took the box, slowly unwrapped it, and her eyes widened as she brought out a small, silver, rose charm. "I love it," Zatanna breathed as Dick clipped it onto her bracelet. "Thank you."

"I thought it would...I don't know,"  he stammered off into silence, blushing lightly. Without another word, Dick started playing with some wires behind the school's PA speakers, reattaching them to one of the gadgets he pulled from his utility belt.

"Of course you brought your belt," Zatanna smiled, shaking her head in mild disbelief. However, before she could react any further, slow, airy music started playing through the speakers.

"Care to dance?" Dick asked, and the magician nodded, the sheer sweetness of the gesture caused a faint, watery smile to spread over her lips.

He spun her in a circle, her dress flaring out, and he dipped her dramatically. When she was pulled up, she found that their faces were only a breath apart. Zatanna wasn't sure who leaned in first, but she smiled once they pulled apart, the sweet kiss still lingering. The two teenagers grinned in unison, as they continued dancing in an abandoned hallway at their own unforgettable prom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, I hope you enjoyed this weird, fluffy little story that I wrote so many years ago.
> 
> Comments and critiques are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this silly little fic of mine! The next chapter will be up within the next week!
> 
> BTW I want to apologize to Babs lovers, because I know she's a little OOC here, but I needed conflict and she was on the team already. Chalant will forever be my OTP for YJ.


End file.
